Aquella noche en el lago
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Solo por esta noche, dejame demostrar cuan real es lo que siento por ti, deja que nuestros labios se unan dando paso a la pasion en nuestros cuerpos. Rinpoo x Ryu.


**L**a noche parece tranquila mientras acampamos, el viento sopla apacible por entre los árboles, las ramas crujen por el movimiento constante al que son sometidas, yo solo me dedico a escucharles, mientras miro mas allá de sus copas, observo el firmamento, iluminado por millares de luces celestiales.

Mi cola revolotea sin parar, dando a conocer mi estado de nerviosismo ante lo que estoy a punto de hacer.

Los chicos descansan en el claro, de eso estoy segura, yo misma me encargue de colocar somnífero a sus alimentos, sobretodo en los de Nina y Bow, no deseaba que nos interrumpiesen si llegases a aceptar.

Se que has ido al pequeño lago que esta detrás del bosque, querías perfeccionar tus habilidades con el hielo, son importantes para ti, pero en estos momentos no puedo sacar de mi sistema todo lo que me haces sentir, mueves mi mundo literalmente, inclusive mis instintos te consideran atractivo.

Dejo mi amado Bastón donde los chicos, estoy segura de que esta noche seria especial para nosotros, y que los demás no correrían ningún peligro en el claro, el instinto me indica el acercarme furtivamente a ti.

Como fiera al acecho me deslizo por suavidad entre el follaje, me agazapo tras un arbusto cuando percibo tu aroma, se que estas cerca, puedo incluso escucharte, observo agraciada desde las sombras que no estas practicando como nos habías dicho.

Sonrió por encontrarte en semejante situación, es como si el destino me ayudara con mi objetivo, descansas desnudo en el agua, tus cosas están a dos pasos de mi ubicación, si me muevo con cuidado puedo salirme con la mía.

El viento me favorece, sopla en mi rostro alejando todo mi olor de tu agudo olfato, me encargo de moverme sobre las almohadillas de mis zarpas, estas somnoliento quizás algo agotado por entrenar antes de mi llegada. Tardas en reaccionar a mi presencia, y solo concibes cuan cerca estoy tuyo para cuando me arrojo al agua a tu lado.

Te sujeto del cuello con rapidez, de no hacerlo se que huirías de inmediato, me arrojo sobre ti, siento que tiemblas, acallo tus palabras con mis labios, no deseo que grites asustado alertando a los que no están bajo el influjo del somnífero.

Mis manos rodean lentamente tu cuello, mientras nuestras respiraciones se funden en una sola, tus manos están cerca de mi cintura, indecisas de que hacer ante esta situación. Intentas decirme algo, pero no te lo permito, no arruines con palabras la belleza de estas acciones.

El beso deja lentamente de ser tímido, calmado, te dejas llevar, lentamente abres la boca y te entregas a mi dominio, lo admito soy una mujer dominante, se que posiblemente sin mi guía quedarías confundido de que hacer, aun cuando el instinto domina la timidez que posees es enorme.

Mis manos acarician lentamente tus mejillas, descendiendo hasta tu pecho, te sonrojas fugazmente mientras el beso se torna apasionado, mi lengua juega con la tuya, por fin me has dejado entrar en tu coraza, se que ya eres mío por completo. Me separo ligeramente tuyo para recuperar el aliento, te miro fijamente mientras no creo aun lo que estoy haciendo.

No sabes si debes sonreír en esta situación, de hecho tu respiración se acelera cuando notas que mi cintura esta muy apegada a la tuya, no puedo evitarlo, la tigresa en mi exige juntarnos de inmediato.

Mis manos se fijan en tu pecho acariciándote suavemente, ambos estamos muy juntos y el roce de nuestros cuerpos desnudos logra su cometido en ambos. No puedo soportarlo más, mis manos bajaron lentamente hacia tu intimidad, aun en tu pena realmente, te encuentras motivado.

Debo admitir que me avergoncé por lo que hacia, sujetaba suavemente tu hombría mientras pensaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dudaba por un solo motivo, realmente deseabas estar conmigo, o solo hacías lo que hasta hace poco te he arrastrado a hacer.

-. ¿Ryu podemos hablar un momento? .- Puede que esto termine por arruinar las cosas, pero realmente necesito que esta noche los sentimientos sean recíprocos. Necesito que me ames tanto como yo a ti.

Dime tonta, dime sentimental y estupida, pero aun bajo esta fiera apariencia, soy solo una chica que desea ser amada como todas.

Recuesto mi rostro en tu pecho, escucho tus latidos a través de tu cuerpo, estas nervioso, por lo que la única manera de conseguir una respuesta sincera seria alejándome de ti un poco.

Tú estas nuevamente confundido, no comprendes lo que estoy intentando contigo, tus manos bajan instintivamente a tu cintura, aun bajo el agua intentas cubrirte ante mi.

-. ¿De que quieres hablar? .- tu voz es sutil, incluso tímida, es como si cuchichearas asustado de despertar a los chicos, aun cuando estamos a metros de ellos. Te miro a los ojos, intentando entablar contacto, pero me evades, puedo comprenderlo te sientes agredido por lo ocurrido.

-. Lo siento, me he dejado llevar, yo tan solo quería .- Como disculparte con alguien a quien casi agrades sexualmente, es lógico que en estos momentos solo desees marcharte a la seguridad del grupo y lejos de mi persona.

Guardas silencio por más que espero, pronto amanecerá, y hace un par de horas que el efecto del somnífero ha desaparecido, no tengo palabras que decirte, de alguna manera no sale nada de mi boca por más que lo intente.

Salgo del agua sacudiéndome el pelaje para librarme del exceso en mi cuerpo, me miras apenado desde la lejanía, quizás apenas ahora te has dado cuenta de que no uso ropa donde debería, jamás la he necesitado, mi pelaje cubre lo necesario librándome de esa "necesidad".

Volteo a mirarte mientras escondo mis lágrimas, sonrió para intentar al menos arreglar la amistad que nos une.

-. Creo, que me he dejado llevar por mis instintos, lo siento, realmente lo siento. .- te di la espalda y comencé a caminar nuevamente.

-. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? .- tu voz me paraliza en mi intento de huir, por primera vez en horas me diriges la palabra. Guardo silencio por unos minutos, si no hablo ahora me arrepentiré para siempre, pero estoy aterrada, temo estropearlo todo, y es un riesgo que no deseo tomar, no quiero que me odies.

-. ¿Rinpoo, porque lo has hecho? .- esta vez te acercas a mi, te cubres con tu ropa superficialmente, al parecer es mas tu preocupación por mi que la que tienes por cubrirte.

Colocas tu mano en mi hombro, logrando que de un pequeño salto por el contacto, es tu forma de evitar que escape de cualquier forma a tus interrogantes.

-. ¡Porque!… no es algo que pueda responder fácilmente, no es algo simple que pueda describir en cualquier dialecto, tengo miedo de abrir la boca, no es normal en mí el hablar coherentemente, prefiero dejar que mi cuerpo hable por mí, pensé que así te darías cuenta del porque. .- Que demonios ocurre, solo le doy vueltas al asunto, no he podido responder absolutamente nada.

-. ¡No entiendo lo que dices! .- noto frustración en tus palabras, eso me saca de quicio, sigues siendo el idiota de siempre.

-. Demonios, que no entiendes que estoy enamorada de ti, SI lo escuchaste, enamorada, no puedo evitarlo, me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, he intentado que lo notes desde que te conozco, pero no dejas de verme como a una simple compañera. Quise que esta noche me vieses como algo más que una simple amiga, yo quería que me amaras… tanto como yo te amo a ti. .- No puedo evitar el sollozar nerviosa, has dejado de tocarme desde que comencé a hablar.

Nerviosa arranque a correr, o al menos eso intente, me detengo con brusquedad gracias a que has tomado con fuerza mi brazo.

Volteo nerviosa para observarte sonrojado, intentas decirme algo pero solo puedo pensar en tu reacción. Con tus ojos me pides quedarme, y tus manos comprueban que lo que interpreto no es falso para nada.

-. ¡Ryu! .- No pude decir nada mas, temeroso me acercabas a ti, intentabas abrazarme y al mismo tiempo ocultar cierto amigo tras la ropa.

Me dejo llevar, eres alguien de pocas palabras, por lo general son tus acciones las que se expresan por ti, y en estos instantes me pides no alejarme, deseas que me quede, y no puedo evitar corresponder, como evitaros cuando estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.

Me arrojo sobre ti besándote nuevamente, esta vez no opones resistencia, muerdo tus labios picadamente, de hecho puedo sentir tu sexo contra mi pelaje, has soltado toda tu ropas para poder abrazarme.

El beso se vuelve pasional, mientras mis manos examinan tu espalda, no puedo evitar el rasguñarte ligeramente, tú en cambio muerdes sutilmente mi cuello, suelto un suspiro por la sensación, ambos somos mitad animal, esa reacción en ti es muy natural en el cortejo salvaje.

Me siento domada al sentir tus dientes en mi piel, yo por mi parte simplemente cedo ante tu presencia, ambos terminamos por caer en el suelo, unidos por un abrazo.

Tus manos tímidas exploran mi cuerpo, sigues tus instintos, tocas mi pecho temeroso de seguir mas adelante. Sujeto tus palmas dándote seguridad, las impulso a explorarme, siente mi anatomía por completo, esta noche mi cuerpo te pertenece.

Me doy a vuelta al ver que te has trabado, no sabes que hacer, déjame guiarte por la senda del amor, beso tus labios ligeramente mientras desciendo desde ellos hasta tu pecho.

Sujeto tu sexo con delicadeza, no puedo evitar mis instintos, lo dirijo mi sexo con una sola intención. Dejándote entrar en mi a pesar del dolor que me pide alejarte, te sujeto ligeramente para evitar que te muevas pero es inútil, lentamente tu comienzas el vaivén, muerdo mis labios para evitar gritar, mi naturaleza me exige de alguna forma rugir exaltada por nuestra unión.

Te acercas a mi besándome mientras te mueves, me miras fijamente sin apartarte, se lo que intentas decirme, puedo leerte como un libro abierto, me encanta hacerlo, me encanta estar contigo, me correspondes en cada fibra de tu ser.

Te tomo por la cintura logrando que acelerases el paso, sueltas leves gemidos mientras te unes, yo te sigo al sentir como mi cuerpo se estremece a medida que creces dentro de mi, no puedo evitar rugir, no me importa si los chicos nos encuentran en plena faena. Realmente debo sacar mis instintos a flote, siento algo calido invadirme por dentro. Al parecer todo esto ha llegado a su fin, tan rápido como comenzó.

Respiras agitado sobre mí, no puedo evitar sentirme nostálgica por este final, a pesar que tus ojos me decían todo lo que deseaba saber, pero mi corazón a pesar de todo necesitaba oír tus palabras. Tonta de mí, quizás esto solo seria posible esta noche.

Debemos levantarnos, el viento arrastra consigo el olor de los chicos, el cual puedo interpretar como información, están despiertos, incluso puedo escuchar ligeramente sus voces, de no apurarnos realmente seria vergonzoso el que me viesen así.

Me levanto pero impides que me aleje, los chicos se acercan, puedo oírlos, que haces, que intentas lograr.

-. Me gustas .- Supiste lo que deseaba escuchar, al fin de cuentas pareces conocerme como nadie mas, me jactaba de que eras un libro abierto cuando la situación era reciproca.

Me sueltas mientras te transformas en un Dragón, Finges entrenar mientras te observo atenta, los chicos se acercan curiosos de que hacíamos, yo solo señalo tu imponente figura sumergirse en el agua, todos admiran ver al Dragón en su entrenamiento.

Yo aun estoy nerviosa, decido alejarme un momento de este lugar para descansar de lo ocurrido. Antes de adentrarme en el bosque, volteo ligeramente para cruzar miradas contigo, quizás solo quizás.

Lo ocurrido en esta oportunidad… pueda repetirse una y otra vez.


End file.
